Detective Winnie 2: The Sequel to The First One
by Studio Zolo
Summary: After clearing Dennis' name, Winnie feels that she has what it takes to be the best detective in Transylvania. However, her newest case could not only ruin her reputation as a detective, but it could also destroy her friendship with Dennis!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Severe weather impacted the town of Transylvania. Strong winds and hail damaged everything that was in its way. Not even the famous Hotel Transylvania could avoid the storms brutal rage. Luckily, the inside was safe from the monstrous storm.

Even though the storm outside was angry, the feelings and emotions inside the hotel were the complete opposite. Everyone was happy and were having a good time.

Why you may ask? Because a long time feud was finally coming to an end. A new beginning was about to rise.

Everything was about to change for the better. Monsters and humans will finally be able to live in peace. They didn't have to worry about one getting killed by the other anymore.

A wedding ceremony was taking place inside the hotel, monsters all around were dressed in their fanciest clothes. Even the ones that are completely nude had a nice hat or bowtie on because even they knew that this was a once in a lifetime event.

While the bride and the groom were getting ready, one young witch decided to do a little bit of reading in the hotel library to clear her mind.

The young witch, named Vivien, had a lot on her mind. The one thing she was most interested in was the fact that another monster was marrying a human.

However, this was a legendary wedding. Count Dracula was getting married to a Van Helsing of all people. Vivien wondered why Dracula forgave that evil family so quickly. But then again, he forgave her after framing his grandson a few months ago, the witch still felt guilty over that situation.

Vivien sighed as she turned the page in her book. The library didn't have much light outside of a candle and an occasional lighting flash from outside.

"Geez, things really changed pretty fast in the past few months," Vivien said to herself. She missed out on a lot of things during the summer due to her being grounded after the incident, including the monster cruise. However, when she found out what happened during that cruise, she didn't feel so bad for missing it.

Things did get a little better for the witch in the past week. She was reunited with her wand after it had been taken from her by her father. She was able to make friends with other witches that were her age. The most surprising of all was that Dennis' family had all forgiven her, although she feels that she doesn't deserve their forgiveness after what she has done a few months ago, she nearly ruined someone's life over petty hatred.

Vivien's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone enter the library. She already knew who it was.

"Vivien," a voice called out to her. "The wedding is starting soon. I suggest you get down there before your father finds out you're gone." Vivien closed her book and sighed.

"I'm coming, Miss Lydia," Vivien told the vampire as she got up from the chair. As she walked out of the library with Lydia, she had one question. "Say, Miss. Lydia?"

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about your brother marrying a Van Helsing?" Vivien asked. Lydia sighed.

"Out of all the things my brother had done, this is easily the most asinine!" Lydia responded with a hiss. Vivien felt a chill go down her body. "I can barely look at him!'

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Vivien asked. "Aren't you happy that a new legacy is beginning?"

"A Van Helsing is always a Van Helsing!" Lydia responded sternly. "I will never forgive them for all the things they have done!"

"But Ericka seems nice," Vivien told Lydia.

"I'm not concerned about that woman," Lydia said, not even looking at Vivien. "It's her grandfather! I can't believe my brother and the rest of those fools actually forgave that man!" Vivien could sense the hatred in Lydia and took a few steps away from her.

"... Everyone deserves forgiveness," said Vivien. Lydia stopped dead in her tracks and gave the young witch a death stare.

"Not everyone…" After a few moments of silence, outside of the loud claps of thunder, the two continued walking. The two lettered sentence replayed constantly in Vivien's head. The witch felt that the vampire was right. She had one question for Lydia.

"Miss Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"... Do I deserve forgiveness?" Vivien asked, her voice slightly broke. "After what I did to Dennis?"

"... That's debatable," Lydia responded. "Consider yourself lucky that he forgave you after that horrible stunned." Vivien noticed the venom in Lydia's voice during that last sentence.

"Yeah, you're right," Vivien said softly as she felt her eyes get watery. She quickly wiped her eyes so Lydia didn't see her tears.

The two remained silent as they continued to walk to their destination. Vivien still thought about the events that occurred months ago. She deeply regrets listening to that cat.

"We're here!" Lydia exclaimed, snapping Vivien out of her thoughts. The two made it to the wedding room. All of the well-known monsters were seated. The two saw Dracula, standing at the end of the aisle.

"Ah! I see you two finally made it!" Dracula greeted the two. Lydia huffed and walked away, while Vivien waved shyly.

"Vivien!" a voice called out to her. She looked around to see who had called her name. "Over here!" She eventual found the source of the voice. It was one of Wayne and Wanda's wolfpups. Vivien smiled when she knew who that particular pup was. It was Willie, her best friend, and crush. She happily walked over to the wolf.

"Hi, Willie!" Vivien greeted Willie with a big hug, causing the wolfpup to blush.

"H- hi, Vivien…" Willie said nervously. Wanda gave a slight giggle at the two.

"Looks like we're about to witness history!" Said Vivien as she broke away from the hug.

"Ye-yeah, we are," said Willie. "Uncle Dracula is marrying a Van Helsing!"

"Crazy, isn't it?" asked Winnie, who was sitting next to Willie. "That cruise really changed everyone's lives!"

"Yeah, I could tell," said Vivien. "Too bad I wasn't there…'cause you know, I was grounded..."

"Yeah… but hey, at least you didn't have to worry about a giant squid attacking you," said Willie.

"It's not a squid, Willie, it's a Karaken," Winnie corrected her brother.

"... Whatever…" Vivien giggled at the two. She then realized that one of her other friends was absent.

"Hey, where's Dennis?" asked Vivien.

"He had important business to attend to," responded Winnie. "He's the ring boy!"

"You mean ring bearer," said Vivien.

"I know what I mean," said Winnie. Vivien giggled again. She was glad that Dennis was still a happy little boy after what had happened a few months prior. She was also glad that the boy had forgiven her even if she feels that she didn't deserve it.

Ericka Van Helsing walked down the aisle with her grandfather, who tried to kill all monsters not too long ago. Dracula stood there, waiting for his future wife to stand close to him. The monsters all smiled as they witness history in the making.

Eventually, Dracula and Ericka stood in front of each other, with smiles on there faces. The monsters cried tears of happiness as the two read their vows, even Winnie and Willie teared up. Vivien wasn't paying much attention, she was too focused on Lydia's harsh words. She also noticed that Winnie was giving her a few glares, she could tell that the wolf hasn't fully forgiven her. The witch sighed as she watched Dennis carry the ring the newlyweds.

As Dennis carried the ring, Mavis took pictures while Winnie cheered Dennis on, causing the boy to blush.

"_Look at him, so happy_," Vivien thought. "_It's like what happened a few months ago didn't happen to him_."

* * *

After all that kissy wedding crud, as Willie described it, the monster began dancing on the dance floor. Vivien sat at a table as she didn't feel like dancing. She occasionally looked at Abraham, still not fully trusting him.

"Hey, Vivi!" Willie greeted as he walked over to Vivien's table. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Vivien responded, not wanting to tell Willie about her feelings. "I just didn't feel like dancing."

"Me neither," said Willie. "I prefer watching my sister try to zing with Dennis." Vivien giggled as she saw Winnie make another attempt to zing with Dennis. "I swear, my sister can be a complete nutcase sometimes."

"That's not very nice, Willie," Vivien scolded him. "What if she heard you?"

"She'd probably beat me into a coma," Willie quickly responded. "But hey, at least she'll be grounded and not me." While Willie continued to watch the two, Vivien scooted her chair a little closer to him.

"You know, I have a strong feeling that Dennis knows he can't deny it," Vivien said as she got close to Willie's face. "Kind of like you can't deny it…Zing-zing." Willie shivered nervously.

"He-help.," Willie said quilty.

Meanwhile, Abraham watched as his granddaughter danced with his former arch enemy. He smiled at the sight.

"Van Helsing's and monsters are finally living in harmony!" Abraham exclaimed as he rolled over to the couple.

"Yes, we can finally put this whole mess behind us," said Dracula as he danced with his new wife.

"That's fantastic!" Abraham said as he began rolling away. "I'm heading to the bathroom, don't try anything crazy while I'm gone!" Dracula got confused.

"... How can he-"

"Don't ask," Ericka interrupted him. As Abraham rolled away from the group, he lets out an evil chuckle.

"_Everything's going according to plan_," Abraham thought to himself. "_I'll strike when no one's expecting it. Then, all monsters will be dead once and for all!_" Abraham thought of a master plan. It was going to take a while, but he knew this plan was completely failproof.

No one will be able to stop Abraham Van Helsing.

No one, but a werewolf detective.

* * *

**Here it is! The [Somewhat] long-awaited sequel to Detective Winnie! I decided to write a prologue instead of adding another bonus chapter, hope you don't mind. **

**Anyways, stay tuned for chapter one!**


	2. The Big Annoucment

**Detective Winnie 2: The Sequel to The First one **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**One year later….**

* * *

"And that's where your necklace was, Aunt Mavis!" Winnie exclaimed as she held up Mavis' necklace. She had just solved another case with her younger brother, Willie.

"Turns out, Sunny had it the whole time!" exclaimed Willie. "I knew she was the suspect all along, but Winnie didn't believe me!"

"I never said I didn't believe you, Willie," Winnie told Willie. "I said that we can't just accuse someone without evidence! That's the number one rule!"

"That's absolutely correct, Winnie!" Dracula told her as he patted her head. "You're really great at this detective stuff."

"Thanks!" "Winnie blushed. " Ever since my first case with Dennis last year, I had a feeling that I'll be the best detective in Transylvania!"

"Well, just keep up the good work and you will!" Dracula told her before walking away to do some work around the hotel. "Now, go play somewhere, I have a lot of work to do!"

"Alright! If you need me, just howl!" Winnie exclaimed as she walked away with Willie.

It's been over one year since Winnie solved her first case. Since then, she dreamed of being Transylvania's greatest detective. While she received support from her mother, Dracula, Dennis, and Willie, other monsters had mixed feeling.

Some think she's going way over her head with these cases and they fear she might take on a case that might be too much for her. However, Winnie brushed off those concerns, thinking she has what it takes.

"We did pretty well today, sis," said Willie.

"Yeah, but that mystery was a little too easy," said Winnie as she took off her hat. "I wanted a challenge."

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Willie.

"Something that doesn't last two hours," Winnie responded. "I want something that'll take a good while. Something that'll expand my mind. Something that'll test my skill. Something that'll-

"Okay, we get it already!" a voice called out from behind the two werewolves. They turned around and saw Vivien, walking up to them.

"Vivien!" Willie exclaimed. "You're back from Witch Academy!"

"I sure am, my zing!" said Vivien as she hugged Willie, making him blush. Winnie giggled. "Say, where's Dennis?"

"He's in his room," Winnie responded. "He's not too happy."

"What happened?" asked Vivien.

"Tinkles got sent to Obedience School," responded Willie. "He ruined a very important meeting."

"Oh geez," said Vivien. While she did feel bad for Dennis, she was glad that annoying dog won't bother her. "Send him my condolences."

"Hey, we solved another mystery today!" said Willie. "The mystery of Mavis' missing expensive necklace!"

"That's nice," said Vivien as she placed her arm around Willie's shoulder. "Why don't we go do something fun, my zing?" Willie blushed.

"Uhh, sure!" Willie said nervously. "Wo-would you like to join us, Winnie?"

"... No, I'm gonna check on Dennis," responded Winnie. "I'll see you guys later." Winnie ran off, leaving Vivien and Willie by themselves.

"Come on," Vivien grabbed Willie's hand, making his face bright red. "Wanna see some new spells I learned?"

"Yeah, that'll be cool!" responded Willie.

"Splendid! Let's go!" Vivien ran off with Willie, she was excited to show him the great and powerful spells she had learned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abraham Van Helsing rolled around the hotel. For the most part, monsters didn't seem to mind his presence, outside of the few that growled or snared at him.

"_Such disgusting creatures_," Abraham thought to himself. "_I can't believe my great-granddaughter MARRIED such a cursed thing._" Abraham continued to roll around the hotel until he stopped by a door. He sighed before knocking on said door.

"Come in!" a voice called out. Abraham opened the door and rolled his way inside. In the room was his granddaughter, Ericka.

"Hello, Ericka," said Abraham as he rolled up to his granddaughter.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Ericka said in a cheery voice. "Can you believe it's been one year since Dracula and I got married?! It feels like yesterday!"

"I can't believe it either!" Abraham responded, with fake enthusiasm. "My amazing great-granddaughter married my former arch-enemy!"

"Things are really going to be different," said Ericka. "I have a feeling life will be better for everyone!" Abraham cringed at Ericka's words.

"Ye-yes, it will be better for everyone," said Abraham. "So, what plans do you two have?" Ericka smiled.

"Well, Drac and I have planned on boarding this couples only cruise,"

"Couples only cruise?" Abramah tilted his head

"Yes, it'll be absolutely amazing!" Ericka responded. "All the couples are going! The Frankensteins, the Werewolves, the invisible people, and more!"

"Oh, sounds fun!" Said Abraham.

"Yup! We're all going in two weeks!" Ericka exclaimed. Abraham's jaw dropped.

"_Two weeks?!" _Abraham thought to himself. "_That's sooner than I thought!"_

"I can't wait! This will be so fun!" Ericka said with glee.

"I know you can't," said Abraham. "But wait, who's going to take over the hotel while you're all gone?"

"Drac's going to announce that later today!" responded Ericka.

* * *

"I am so, so sorry!" Vivien exclaimed. "I- I just wanted to change your hair color!" Mavis stood angrily next to her now bald husband, Johnny.

"My awesome hair is gone!" cried Johnny. "What would my brother Joey think when he gets here?!"

"He'll laugh his head off?" asked Willie.

"William!" Mavis exclaimed. She turns to Johnny. "We can get you a wig until your hair grows back!"

"M-my hair…" Johnny whimpered. Mavis than turns to Vivien and takes her wand.

"Hey!" exclaimed Vivien.

"As for you, I'll be taking this until your father gets back!" Mavis said as she walked off with Vivien's wand.

"Hey, my wand!" Vivien exclaimed. "What's wrong with a bald husband?! Come on!" Mavis didn't want to hear Vivien's cries and walked off. "Darn it!"

"Well, so much for magic tricks," said Willie.

"This sucks…" Vivien said sadly. Willie placed an arm around her. Just then, Dracula flew down to the lobby.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?!" Dracula called out loudly. "I have an important announcement to make!" Every monster came to the lobby. Dennis and Winnie also came down. The two walked up to Willie and Vivien.

"Hey, guys!" said Wilie. Vivien was still pouting.

"What's wrong with Vivien?" asked Winnie.

"Her wand got taken away," responded Willie. Dracula cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As you may know, I'll be going on a couple's only cruise with my lovely wife, Ericka and all the other couples!" Dracula exclaimed. A few monsters clapped while Vivien huffed. Willie raised his hand. "Yes, Willie?"

"Don't tell me Aunt Lydia will take over the hotel," said Willie. "She's mean!" Dracula sighed.

"I haven't spoken to Lydia since the wedding," said Dracula. "Besides, I already found another trustworthy person to take over."

"Oh, who is it?" asked Winnie.

"I'm glad you asked, little Winnie," Dracula responded as he petted her. "I'm proud to announce that the new tempory owner of Hotel Transylvania is…" Dracula paused for dramatic effect. "My dear friend, Abraham Van Helsing!" Every monster gasped, some even fainted in shock.

"What the what?!" Vivien exclaimed. Winnie and Willie's jaws dropped while Dennis had a confused expression. Abraham rolled up next to Dracula.

"What, you're leaving me in charge?!" Abraham exclaimed. Dracula nodded. "I- I'm honored!"

"_That old fart can't be serious!_" Vivien thought.

"I'll make sure this hotel will be the best while you're all gone!" exclaimed Abraham. "Now, here's a really long speech about my responsibilities," Abraham began talking about what he wants to do with the hotel. Winnie didn't want to hear any of it. She turns to her brother and friends.

"You three," she said in a low voice. "Emergency meeting in my treehouse, now!"

* * *

**Oh goodness, looks like Dracula made a rather odd decision. What's up with that? Find out in the next chapter! Also, my apologies for the long wait.**


	3. Emergancy Meeting

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Dennis, Winnie, Willie, and Vivien snuck away from everyone and went to the treehouse. Inside, Winnie was giving her emergency meeting.

"Thank you all for coming!" exclaimed Winnie. "As you may know, the hotel will go through a major change!"

"Yeah, that stupid monster killer is gonna run the hotel!" Exclaimed Vivien. "What the heck was that stupid vampire thinking?!"

"Don't call Papa Drac stupid!" Exclaimed Dennis.

"Why the heck should we not?!" Willie exclaimed. "What he did was stupid!"

"Guys, guys! Cool it!" Winnie exclaimed, trying to calm them down. "I know this is all surprising, but let's try to get through this meeting without fighting!" The gang goes silent. "Good, now let's discuss this."

"I just can't believe he'd do something like that!" exclaimed Willie.

"Willie, I'm doing the talking!" exclaimed Winnie. "Now hush!"

"That's such a backward move!" Willie continued.

"Willie, I'm warning you!" Winnie exclaimed with a hint of anger.

"I knew I couldn't trust a man that dances to Bruno Mars on a daily basis!" Willie exclaimed once again. Winnie was getting really aggravated at her younger brother.

"One more word and I'll give you an atomic wedgie so powerful you'd have a fear of underwear for life!" Winnie yelled out. Willie gulped and stopped talking. "Thank you, baby brother. Now, I know this looks bad, but let's be reasonable about this." Vivien huffed and stood up.

"Reasonable?!" Vivien interrupted. "Sorry for interrupting, but you can't be reasonable with a man that tried to kill you!"

"Do YOU want an atomic wedgie as well, Vivien?!" Winnie asked with her arms crossed. "I've been meaning to do that after that stunned you pulled with Dennis last year!" Willie stood up as well.

"I'm with Vivien on this one!" said Willie. "That man made us do the Macarena! I pulled a butt muscle doing that dance!" Winnie tilted her head.

"... how in the world did you-"

"Don't ask…" Dennis sighed and stood up.

"Guys, let's just please cool down and listen to what Winnie has to say," said Dennis. "We won't get anywhere if we keep arguing." Willie and Vivien stood there for a few seconds before they eventually huffed in annoyance and sat back down.

"Thank you, zing-zing," Winnie said softly. "Now, I know this seems really wired and out of the ordinary, but this is the time for change."

"I don't like this kind of change!" exclaimed Willie.

"Me neither!" Vivien exclaimed as well.

"Guys, hush!" Winnie told the two. "Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe Mr. Van Helsing is a good person!"

"I highly doubt that," said Vivien. Winnie ignored Vivien's comment and continued.

"I know what happened back then," said Winnie. "But that's all in the past. Everyone deserves forgiveness."

"_Not everyone," _Vivien thought to herself.

"So I think we should give Mr. Van Helsing a fair chance," said Winnie.

"I agree," said Dennis. Willie and Vivien huffed.

"What if this guy tries to kill us again?!" Willie exclaimed. "I'm not doing that dance again!"

"Once my daddy finds out about this, he'll be ticked!" exclaimed Vivien. "He'll blow up the whole hotel!" Dennis gasped in shock.

"He wouldn't dare blow up Papa Drac's hotel!" The half-vampire yelled out.

"Nobody's blowing up anything!" exclaimed Winnie. "Mr. Van Helsing is a nice guy now. He helped Uncle Drac with the hotel, so I know he's good." Willie suddenly gasped.

"Big sis, I realized something!" Willie exclaimed.

"What is it, little bro?" Winnie asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Remember the fourth "Detective Jerry" movie?" Willie asked as he stood up. "The one where Jerry's old arch-enemy Tom moved in with him?"

"I remember that one," Vivien responded. "Tom tried to kill Jerry by planting a bomb in his house. He tricked him into thinking he was nice so he wouldn't suspect anything!" Willie gasped.

"Abraham's totally gonna plant a bomb in the hotel," said Willie.

"Totally gonna plant a bomb," said Vivien.

"Totally,"

"Totally,"

"Totally,"

"Totally,"

"Tota-"

"That's enough, both of you!" Winnie exclaimed. "You both are being very paranoid over nothing!" Dennis nodded in agreement.

"Winnie's right! Mr. Van Helsing would not plant a bomb here!" Dennis exclaimed as he folded his arms.

* * *

"I'm totally going to plant a bomb in this hotel," Abraham said quietly over the phone. He was far away from everyone so no one could hear him.

"You fool!" exclaimed the person over the phone. "You need to be more creative than that!"

"That's the only thing I can think of," said Abraham. "Unless you have any other ideas."

"I do, actually," said the unknown person on the other end of the line. "You keep those monsters and humans entertained until I get here."

"Are you absolutely sure this will work to my benefit?" Asked Abraham.

"Yes," responded the mysterious person. "I'll be coming over as soon as possible."

"You better hurry," said Abraham. "They leave in two weeks!"

"Calm yourself!" said the mysterious person. "I'll be there as soon as possible. And one more thing…"

"What's that?"

"I'd watch out for that witch girl," the mysterious person snared. "She's been onto you since you moved it."

"I can tell," said Abraham. "I'll definitely deal with her first."

"Good," said the mysterious person. "Also, don't forget our deal. You promised to make me normal again!"

"I know, Ash," said Abraham. "Being stuck as a snail must be horrible. I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

"I'm surprised as well," said Ash. "But then again, I am intelligent." Abraham rolled his eyes at Ash's statement. "Oh, I almost forgot, I want that werewolf detective dealt with as well."

"What werewolf detective?" asked Abraham. "There's this little wolf girl who THINKS she's a detective. You clearly don't mean her, right?"

"Of course I mean her!" Ash exclaimed. "That brat and her brother ruined everything I worked on! They made my former owner a traitor!" Abraham rolled his eyes yet again. He didn't believe a young wolfpup would do much damage.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll tranquilize her if she gets too close," said Abraham. "I did it to her mother and father." Ash gasped.

"You tranquilized her mother?!" Ash asked in a shock expression. "The one that's always pregnant?!"

"Uhh, yes…" Abraham responded nervously.

"You jackass!" Ash exclaimed. "That's a pregnant woman! Even I wouldn't harm a pregnant woman!" Abraham shivered nervously.

"Lo-look, I'm sure her babies are fine," said Abraham. "My darts aren't that strong!" Ash huffed.

"Whatever you say, Van Helsing," Ash said in a low tone.

"Look, let's discuss that later," said Abraham. "Right now, figure out a quick way here. I'll be parting like it's the 1900s. Good day!" Abraham hung up the phone, much to Ash's annoyance.

"Don't hang up on me you old bast-" it was already too late. Ash sighed in annoyance. "How the heck am I gonna get to Hotel Transylvania in this stupid form on time?" Ash slowly began moving away from the phone and into the living room of his new, but completely rundown, home "If only some kind of inconvenience would come knocking on the door!" just then, someone began knocking on the door.

"Uhh, hello?" a male voice came from the other side of the door. "Is this Hotel Transylvania?" Ash smiled, he had an idea.

"Uhh, no," responded Ash. "I can show you where it is!"

"Oh, thanks," said the voice. "My brother, Johnny, told me to come to the hotel to help out during the summer."

"Oh, yes, I know Johnny!" Ash lied. "Come on in! The door's unlocked!" The person opened the door, it was a human male. He looked around, trying to find the person that spoke to him. "Down here!" The man looked down and was surprised to see a snail.

"A talking snail?" The person asked.

"Is that a problem?" Asked Ash.

"N-no," responded the person. Ash simply rolled his eyes and slowly moved closer to the person.

"Anyways, my name is Ash. What's yours?"

"Joey," The person, now known as Joey, responded.

"Whatever," Ash said as he continued to slowly move closer to Joey. "I can help you find the hotel. Just take me with you."

"Take you?"

"Yes! You can trust a talking snail, right?"

"... Sure!" Joey carefully picked up the snail and placed it on his shoulder.

"Than let us venture off to the hotel, my new human friend!" Ash exclaimed. Joey nodded and walked out the door. Ash quietly snickered, everything was going his way. There's no way his masterplan could fail now, right?

* * *

Winnie sighed in annoyance, every time she tried to make a statement, Vivien and Willie would interrupt her.

"That man is tricking you!" exclaimed Vivien. "Just like Ash tricked me a year ago!"

"That's true!" exclaimed Willie. Winnie had enough of Vivien and Willie's paranoia.

"Alright, that's enough!' Winnie shouted, making the whole treehouse go quiet. "If it makes you two feel better, I'll do an investigation. Willie, you'll be helping me as usual.

"Sweet!" Willie said with a huge grin. Dennis wasn't too sure.

"You guys are gonna spy on him?!" He asked in a concerned tone.

"No, silly, we're investigating," Winnie responded. "See, there's a difference." Dennis sighed.

"Thanks, Winnie," said Vivien. "I knew you'd come to your senses." Winnie crossed her arms and looked straight at her and Willie with anger in her eyes.

"When I find out that he truly is innocent," said Winnie. "I want you two to write a personal apology letter to him." Willie nodded in fear while Vivien huffed.

"What if we don't?" she asked. Winnie got close to her face.

"There will be consequences," Winnie said in a low tone. Vivien was not intimated by the werewolf at all. Winnie stepped back and looked at her friends and brother. "This meeting is hereby over!"

With that, everyone left the treehouse and began walking towards the hotel. Dennis lagged behind the group, being completely unsure about everything.

"_I have a very bad feeling about this_," Dennis thought. "_Something tells me that things will go downhill from this point on_." Little did Dennis know, he had every right to worry. He'll eventually figure out that this week will be a rather eventful one for him and his friends.

* * *

**Yup, Ash is back, and he's helping Abraham Van Helsing. The horror! Also, it looks like Winnie will put the hat back on for another mystery! Find out how things will go in the next chapter!**

_**Joey does not belong to me, he belongs to Wattpad user Ryanelwood02. (Author of "Enter the Ghost Trials". Fun fact: Willie and Vivien were in that story) He wanted me to use his character and I was all like, "Okay, sure!" **_

_**Expect to see more of him in later chapters.**_


	4. Le Third Chapter

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Dennis, Winnie, Willie, and Vivien made it to Winnie's room without being spotted by Abraham or the other monsters. There, Winnie went inside her closet and grabbed her detective hat that was given to her by Willie.

Winnie wanted to prove Willie and Vivien wrong and show them that Abraham really did change for the good. Deep down, however, she was enthusiastic to take on another big case. The wolfgirl hadn't felt this much adrenalin since her very first case the year before.

"Bringing out the detective hat again, I see," said Vivien. Winnie gave a smirk.

"That's not the only thing I have," said Winnie as she went under the bed. She pulled out her detective kit. It had flashlights, walkie-talkies, and a magnifying glass. Dennis was impressed.

'Woah, that's so cool!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Yup," said Winnie. "Uncle Drac got me this bad boy for my birthday! Now I really feel like a world class detective!"

"That's cool and all, but do you really need all that stuff?" asked Vivien.

"We can totally use the walkie-talkies!" said Willie. "I can also use my special voice recording collar that I busted Vivien with!" Vivien blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I totally remembered that," Vivien said softly. Willie felt bad.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to bring that up," said Willie.

"It- it's fine," said Vivien. The room was silent for a moment until Winnie cleared her throat to end the awkwardness.

"Anyways…. Me and baby brother will investigate Abraham Van Helsing and see what he's up too," said Winnie.

"Yeah, then you're gonna find out that we were right all along," said Vivien.

"Or, I can prove how silly you two have been acting," said Winnie. "I can expect this from Vivien, but not you, Willie!"

"The dude tried to KILL us, sis!" Said Willie. "That man is super mega evil!"

"That's right, zing, super mega evil!" Said Vivien. Winnie sighed in annoyance.

"You guys are ridiculous," said Winnie as she hands Willie a walkie-talkie. "And I'm going to prove that you two are being ridiculous."

"We'll see, sis," said Willie. Vivien nodded in agreement. Dennis was still unsure, he thought Winnie was way over her head with this case. He thinks that this whole detective nonsense has gotten to her head.

* * *

"So this is the Hotel Transilvania?" asked Joey.

"It sure is, my human friend!" responded Ash, who was standing on Joey's shoulder. "The one your brother told you about!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Joey. "I can't wait to see my bro again! It's been so long since I've last seen him!"

"Yes yes, that is indeed nice," said Ash, clearly not caring for what Joey is saying. "Now, let's head inside and see this brother of yours."

"Sweet!" Joey exclaimed as he made his way into the hotel. The poor human man had no clue about the mess he's going to get himself into.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abraham rolled around the hotel lobby, waving at monsters. He gave a fake smile during all this.

"_Those fools don't know their upcoming doom,_" Abraham thought. "_Once Ash gets here, he'll be able to give me the plans I need!_"

"Abraham!" a voice called out, snapping Abraham out of his thoughts. He turned around and noticed Dracula walking up to him. "How's it going?!"

"Oh, well, you know… Just rolling around at my favorite place!" Abraham responded with fake enthusiasm.

"So, are you excited to take over the hotel while I'm gone?" Dracula asked.

"Oh, you bet I am," responded Abraham responded in a rather sinister way. Dracula was completely oblivious to Abraham's tone of voice, much to the half-human's relief.

"I'm glad we can finally put all of this mess behind us!' Dracula said as he placed his arm around Abraham. If the man had nerves, he'd completely shiver. "I'm really starting to enjoy this new life!"

"Uh, yes, I do as well!" said Abraham. Meanwhile, Winnie and Willie stood a distance away from Dracula and Abraham so they wouldn't be seen by them. Winnie still believes Abraham changed for the better, while Willie still believes otherwise.

"See that?" Winnie pointed out. "Abraham's totally good! He would've killed Uncle Drac by now!" Willie facepalmed.

"I've seen a buttload of Detective Jerry to know that this is a load of bologna!" Willie told Winnie. "He's sweet talking him! Then afterward, he hits him when he totally doesn't expect it!"

"Willie…" Winnie was about to respond with another comment, but she was interrupted when her walkie-talkie beeped. Dennis was in his room with the other walkie-talkie.

"Winnie, I still don't think this is a good idea," said Dennis.

"It's perfectly fine, my zing," said Winnie. "We're simply just investigating."

"But you're spying on him!" Dennis exclaimed. "That's wrong!"

"I'm simply trying to prove Willie and Vivien wrong," said Winnie. "That's what detectives do. I know what I'm doing."

"You're taking this whole detective thing seriously!" exclaimed Dennis with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm taking on this case whether you want me to or not!" Winnie exclaimed with a hint of anger in her voice. Willie was getting a little concerned.

"_Holy rabies_!" Willie thought. "_Are Dennis and Winnie actually arguing_?!"

"Just stop before you get yourself into trouble!" exclaimed Dennis.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Winnie exclaimed, causing Willie to back up a little bit. "I'm the detective here, not you! I'm not letting anyone get in my way!" Before Dennis could respond, Winnie shuts off the walkie talkie. Willie had his mouth wide open.

"Sis…" Willie tried to think of a sentence, but Winnie cuts him off.

"Sorry you had to see that bro," said Winnie, still a little angry. "Dennis just doesn't understand the hard work of a detective." Willie was still shocked.

"Uh, yeah, you're right," Willie said nervously."No-now, let's continue."

The two continued to watch Dracula and Abraham's conversation. They noticed a witch maid walking up to Dracula.

"Sir, there is a human male ready to check it," the maid told him.

"Ah!" Dracula exclaimed. "That must be Johnny's brother! Hopefully, he's smarter than him." Dracula walked away from Abraham, who sighed in relief and rolled away. Winnie noticed the entire thing.

"He's on the move!" Winnie told Willie as she grabbed his hand and ran off. "Let's go!"

The two followed Abraham around, being very careful not to get spotted. While Winnie was clearly focused on Abraham, Willie still thought about the small argument between his sister and his friend, he hoped this mystery doesn't ruin their friendship.

After a few minutes of following, the two wolfpups stopped and hid when Abraham looked around. When he thought the cost was clear, he entered his room.

"He just went inside his room," said Willie.

"I saw that," said Winnie. "He's probably just resting." Willie huffed.

"He's probably planning on attacking us," said Willie. "I suggest we listen in to what he as to say."

"Figure out a way to leave you collar recorder in there," said Winnie. "We can record what he says. That way, I can officially prove that you're wrong."

"I'm the master of plans, big sis," said Willie. "Leave this to me!"

* * *

Inside, Abraham waited for Ash to come and see him, he told him to me in this room.

"_Where is that darn Ash_?!" Abraham thought to himself. "_He should've been here by now!_" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door.

"_Finally!_" he thought as he opened the door. It was Willie, much to Abraham's dismay. "_Blast, it's one of Wayne and Wanda's brats!_" he thought to himself.

"Hi there, Uncle Abraham!" Willie said in a high pitched, cute voice. Winnie, from a distance, facepalmed.

"_Don't overdo it!_" Winnie thought. Abraham sighed and gave a fake smile at Willie and started talking to him.

"So, how's it going, Wallace?"

"Willie,"

"Willie! What brings you to my room?" Abraham asked. Willie gave a small grin.

"I wanna talk to you, privately," Willie responded. Abraham had no clue what was about to happen. He had a feeling that something was off with the wolfboy, but he shrugged it off.

"Uhh, come inside," said Abraham. "But don't take too long, I'm really busy!"

"I won't be long," said Willie. "I won't be long at all!" He and Abraham entered the room and shut the door. Winnie smiled from a distance.

"_Now, I wait_!" Winnie thought to herself.

Little did she know, she inadvertently set a ticking time bomb. One that could not only ruin her reputation as a detective, but it could also destroy the unbreakable friendship between her and Dennis.

And it was all because she wanted to prove her brother wrong.

* * *

**Well, looks like things are really starting to kick off. Did Winnie really take on a case that was too big for her? Could Winnie really destroy her own reputation over this case?**

**Could Winnie accidentally destroy her longterm friendship with Dennis? Will it be worth it to her?**

**Find out in the next Chapter!**


	5. The game is definitely a foot

_**Sorry for the wait, guys. Enjoy this eventful chapter.**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Winnie stood outside the room, waiting for Willie to come out. When other monsters ask why she's standing there, she simply tells them that she's stretching or just felt like sitting in the hallway. Lucky for her, the guest bought it. She knew a lot of the monsters trusted Abraham Van Heling and she also fully know that the monster doesn't seem to listen to the opinion of another, especially from a 10-year-old werewolf from a family that's not very well-liked.

Three minutes had past and Willie hasn't come out yet, Winnie was beginning to get a little impatient. She fought the urge to knock on Abraham's door.

"Come on, Willie," Winnie said to herself. "Come on, little brother." She was starting to get worried that Van Helsing had figured out their plan and harmed Willie. However, her worries disappeared when a few seconds later, Willie walked out the door. He gave a thumbs-up to Winnie, indicating that things went pretty well.

"Mision accomplish," Willie said as he walked up to his older sister. "I'll walk back in there in a few hours to grab it."

"You're amazing, little bro," said Winnie. "I'm so glad I have an assistant like you!" Willie blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aww, it was nothing," said Willie as he nervously chucked. "It's what assistants do!"

Winnie smiled at her bother. She was proud of what he accomplished. To her, this will prove everything.

Now, all the had to do was play the waiting game. The collar will record everything Van Helsing has to say and it'll prove if Winnie was correct or Willie and Vivien.

"I can't wait to tell Vivien and Dennis about this!" Willie said excitedly. Winnie's smiled instantly drop at the mention of Dennis. Her ears flopped down and she looked away. Willie got a little concerned. "You okay, sis?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," Winnie responded as she turned her attention to Willie. "It's just… Dennis…" Willie knew what was wrong.

"Oh, about that little argument?" asked Willie.

"Me and Dennis never argued like that before," said Winnie. "I hope he's not mad at me. I hope he doesn't hate me."

"It'll be fine, sis!" said Willie. "This whole thing will blow over, and we'll all be friends again!"

Winnie sighed, she'd hoped Willie was right, she'd hope this whole situation would blow over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dennis held the walkie talkie in his hands for several minutes in complete shock. He got into a small argument with Winnie, his best friend since the beginning.

"Hey, Denny boy, you okay?" Vivien asked as she walked over to Dennis.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," The human\vampire hybrid responded. "I never expected to get into an argument with Winnie."

"It'll be fine," said Vivien. "Friends get into silly little arguments all the time. It was bound to happen with you two eventually." Dennis sat the walkie talkie down and turned to the witch.

"Vivien, I'm worried," said Dennis. "I think Winnie is taking this detective thing to seriously. I think it's getting to her head!"

"Will you relax?!" Vivien exclaimed. "I can guaranty that nothing bad will happen at all!"

"You sure?" asked Dennis. Vivien nodded. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

'You won't," said Vivien. Dennis smiled, Vivien was definitely not the same witch that framed him the year before, he considered her a friend, even if Winnie didn't fully trust her.

"I hope you're right," said Dennis,

"I know I'm right!" exclaimed Vivien, staying positive and optimistic. Little did she know, things were going to go really downhill.

* * *

Johnny walked to the lobby of the hotel wearing the wig he wore on Dennis' 5th birthday, he never thought he'd be wearing that again. He'd hope Joey doesn't laugh at him.

"Man, that witch really ruined my hair," Johnny said to himself. "How am I going to explain this to Joey?"

Speaking of Joey, the human and Ash the Snail walked into the hotel. They looked around and saw all sorts of monsters. He was pretty impressed.

"Woah!, this place is pretty awesome!' exclaimed Joey as he walked around and waved at monsters. Ash didn't exactly feel the same way as the excited human.

"_So many disgusting creatures_," Ash thought. "_They smell absolutely horrible!_ _They smell like every disgusting, vila, thing on this godforsaken planet!" _Ash tried his best not to gag. Joey was completely oblivious to the fact.

The two walked up to the lobby desk, where Joey rung the bell. Mavis flew in a few seconds later. She took one good look at the man and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Joey!" Mavis exclaimed. "Johnny told me about you!" Joey smiled while Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yup, that's me!" Joey exclaimed as he pointed to himself. "So, where's my bro?" Joey felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and noticed his brother, Johnny, wearing a funny wig.

"Hey, bro!" Johnny exclaimed as he hugged Joey. Joey hugged back. "Long time, no see!"

"I know!" Joey exclaimed. They broke away from the hug a few seconds later. "How's it going? I heard you have a child now!"

"Yup," Johnny said with a big smile on his face. "His name is Dennis! He turned eight not too long ago!"

"Man, I missed out a lot!" Joey exclaimed. "We have so much catching up to do!"

Ash didn't listen to the brother's conversation, he didn't care about them, or anything they had to say. Although, he did wonder why Johnny was wearing a baboon's butt on his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Winnie, Willie, Dennis, and Vivien sat at the treehouse. Winnie had told them what she and her brother had done. Dennis doesn't approve.

"Winnie, I'm telling you, this is not right!" said Dennis in a concerned tone.

"Zing-zing, it's fine," Winnie told the hybrid calmly. "We're just trying to see if Abraham really changed."

"I know he changed," said Dennis. "I just know it."

"How do you know that?" asked Vivien. "How do you know he really changed? He could be lying." Dennis wanted to respond to Vivien, but Winnie had already done it for him.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Winnie responded. "I'm going to prove that you and Willie are being silly."

"And what if we are right?" Willie asked. "What if that old fart really was planning on killing us all?" Winnie sighed.

"Then I'll be the bigger werewolf and admit I was wrong," Winnie responded as she folded her arms. "I'll gladly take the L."

"That's cool," said Willie. "Will you clean my and Vivien's rooms?"

"Don't stretch it, bro," Winnie told him. Willie chuckled. Dennis was still a little unsure.

"Couldn't you guys think of a better way to do this then spying?" asked Dennis. "Couldn't you spend time with him and learn some things about him."

"I thought of that myself, Dennis," responded Winnie. "But then I remember the second Detective Jerry movie, where Jerry tries to learn about Butch, one of Tom's henchmen. He found out that Butch completely lied about himself and nearly killed the detective." Dennis sighed.

"This isn't a movie, Winnie," said Dennis. "This is real life! Detective Jerry is fiction!" Winnie was starting to get annoyed with Dennis,

"Stuff like this can happen in real life, Dennis!" said Winnie, with a hint of anger in her voice. "This isn't an episode of Kakie the Cake Monster! This is life!"

"This still isn't right!" exclaimed Dennis. "What you're doing is wrong, and I suggested you stop!"

"Don't tell me to stop!" Winnie shouted, causing everyone to back up a little bit. "I'm handing this case whether you like it or not!" Dennis was taken aback. This was not the Winnie he knew and loved.

"Winnie," Dennis began to speak, but Winnie interrupted him.

"If you don't agree with what I'm doing, then you can leave!" Winnie exclaimed. Willie and Vivien gasped and looked at Dennis. They expected him to argue back, or start crying, but instead, he walked out of the treehouse. But not before said one last comment to his friend.

"I don't even know you anymore," Dennis walked out of the treehouse Willie was shocked while Vivien stood there.

"Wow, spicy," said Vivien. Willie walked to Winnie.

"Sis, are you okay?" Willie asked. "I've never seen you like this."

"I'm fine!" Winnie exclaimed. "Dennis just doesn't understand. I don't need him." Willie gasped again.

"Geez, Dennis was right," said Vivien. "This whole detective thing has gotten to your head. You're getting stressed. I suggest you cool down and rest." Winnie huffed.

"I suggest you shut up!" Winnie exclaimed again. "Don't you have a monster to frame or something?!" Vivien felt rage bubble up inside her, but she quickly cools down.

'You're lucky I don't have my wand," Vivien said in a low tone. "I'd give you explosive diarrhea on the spot. The nearest bathroom is pretty far away, so you wouldn't make it." Winnie huffed. Willie didn't know what to do.

"_What's wrong with Winnie?" _Willie thought. _"This is really out of character for her." _Winnie looked at the werewolf and witch and let out a small sigh.

"Guys, can you leave me alone for a little bit?" asked Winnie. "I need to get my head straight." Willie wanted to object, but Vivien grabbed his paw.

"Let's go," Vivien said in a low tone. As the two left the treehouse, Willie had one more thing to say.

"Get well soon, Winnie," Willie said as he left the treehouse. Winnie stood alone.

When the rage inside her finally disappeared, she realized what she had done. Tears began to fill up in her eyes.

"Wh-what did I just do?!' Tears fell from Winnie's eyes. Her legs felt weak, she collapsed to the floor. "Di-did I just ruin my friendship with Dennis?!" Winnie began crying to herself. "What is wrong with me?!" Winnie curried into a ball and cried for what seemed like an eternity.

Little did she know, things were about to go from bad to worse.

* * *

Ash was growing impatient, he listened to two boring humans talk about nothing. Granted, he found Joey to be more tolerable than Johnny, but that's not saying much. He continued to wait for Abraham Van Helsing to come and grab him so they could discuss their evil plans.

As luck would have it, Abraham rolled his way over the two humans and snail. Ash was shocked to find out what Abraham actually looked like. He wondered how he's still alive. Johnny stood up and walked to the half-man/half-machine.

"Hey, Abraham!" Johnny exclaimed as he placed his arm around the Van Helsing. "This is my brother I was talking to you about!" Joey waved at him. Abraham gave a small smile when he saw the snail on Joey's shoulder.

"Ah, yes! Welcome to the hotel, Jerry!" exclaimed Abraham.

"Joey," Joey corrected him.

"Joey!" Ash rolled his eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I came because I wanted to work at the hotel," Joey explained. "I heard the owner's going on a couple's only cruise."

"That's absolutely correct," Abraham told him. "He's leaving me to watch the hotel while he's gone."

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Exclaim Joey. Ash could care less. Abraham noticed the snail. He knew he had to get him off Joey's shoulder and into his room.

"Say, Joey, who's the snail?" asked Abraham.

"Oh, this is a friend I picked up along the way," responded Joey. "His name is Ash."

"Ash? Ah yes, he's an old friend of mine!" Abraham exclaimed.

"Woah, really?!" asked Joey.

"Yup, that's absolutely correct," responded Ash. "Me and Abraham go a long ways back!"

Joey was a little confused. He knew snails only had a lifespan of five years so there was no way Ash lived that long. But then again, he recently discovered that monsters and humans are actually friends so anything's possible.

"Mind if I take Ash with me?" asked Abraham. "He and I have some catching up to do."

"Oh, sure," Joey responded as he took Ash off his shoulder and placed him on Abraham's box.

"Thank you, kind sir," said Ash. "We'll leave you two alone so you can catch up on things."

"No problem," said Joey. Before Abraham rolled away, he turned his attention to Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny, have you seen Wayne and Wanda?" asked Abraham.

"I think they're in their room," responded Johnny. 'Why do you ask?" Abraham held up Willie's recording collar.

"I need to tell them something important," Abraham responded with a smug look on his face.

* * *

Winnie slowly walked back to the hotel. She held her hat in her paws, she wasn't in the mood to wear it. In fact, she wasn't in the mood to continue this case seeing how it broke her friendship with Dennis.

"Man, I really have gone and done it this time," Winnie said to herself as she continued walking. "I chose fame over friendship. I'm a horrible friend." Winnie felt more tears roll down her face, but she quickly wiped them off her face before she broke down again.

"I should apologize to him for how I've been acting," Winnie said to herself. "No, he'd probably reject my apology. I wouldn't blame him." Winnie continued to walk until she eventually saw the hotel. She sighed, the werewolf wanted to run to her room and lay down in bed the second she set foot inside the hotel. She didn't want to see anyone's face, she was too ashamed.

"I just want to lay down and clear my head," said Winnie as he walked on the bridge that connected to the hotel. "I already caused enough trouble, I don't want to make things worse." Winnie entered the hotel. "Who am I kidding? Things can't get worse."

Winnie would be proven wrong when she heard the stern voice of her mother, Wanda.

"Winnifred Sadie Werewolf!" Winnie stopped dead in her tracks and looked up. She saw her parents, as well as Dracula, Mavis, and Abraham giving her a stern look. Winnie gulped in fear.

"Wh-What's going on?" Winnie asked as she dropped her hat. Willie walked from behind the adults, his face had fear written all over it.

"Sis," Willie told her in a shaky voice. "We're in deep poop." Winnie's eyes widened.

* * *

In Wayne and Wanda's room, Wanda held up the recorder collar. Winnie and Willie knew what was going on. Mavis, Dracula, and Wayne were in the room too.

"You two were spying on him?!" Wanda asked in a stern tone.

"Please, just let us explain!" Willie told her.

"What explanation do you have for this?!" asked Wanda.

"We were trying to see if he was planning anything," said Winnie. "That's what detectives do!" Dracula sighed.

"Winnie, I know you like to play your little detective game, but spying is not the right thing to do!" Dracula told her.

"This whole detective thing has gotten to your head!" Mavis told her. "Dennis told me how you've been acting lately." Winnie looked down in shame, she didn't blame Dennis for telling on her.

"We didn't trust him!" exclaimed Willie. "I think he's planning on something to kill us all!"

"I was trying to prove that wasn't the case," said Winnie. "I was trying to prove his innocence."

"Abraham had already proved his innocence," said Mavis. "He helped around the hotel and took care of Dennis."

Speaking of Dennis, the hybrid walked into the room, he felt tons of negative energy around him.

"Abraham Van Helsing is a great person!" said Dracula. "He was very hurt when he found out you were spying on him!" Winnie tried to think of something to say.

"You two need to write a letter of apology to Abraham!" exclaimed Mavis. "What you two did was not good." Dennis stood there quietly.

"This is what detectives do!" exclaimed Winnie. "We do detective work! We were investigating!"

"Yeah, investigating!" exclaimed Willie.

"Guys, listen," Dracula tried to explain something to them, but Winnie interrupted him.

"Me and Willie have been solving mysteries for a year now!" She exclaimed.

"Winnie…" Dracula tried to explain something.

"Yeah!" Willie exclaimed. "We solved so many mysteries!"

"Willie…"

"We've been doing great with those cases!" Winnie exclaimed. "This is a big one, it'll be good for everyone!"

"Winnie, listen to me…"

"I want to be a world-class detective!' Winnie exclaimed. "Those mysteries-" Dracula had enough and interrupted Winnie.

"Those mysteries were fake!" Dracula exclaimed. "We set them so you could play you little detective game!" Winnie's jaw dropped to the ground. Willie had the same expression. That's when Dennis decided to speak up.

"That's why Papa Drac bought you that detective kit for your birthday," Dennis told her. "We thought it was all just a game." Winnie turned to Dennis in shock.

"Dennis?" Winnie felt her eyes getting moist. "You were in on this?" Dennis looked down.

"Sorry you had to learn this way, Winnie," said Dracula. Winnie didn't know what to say, her ears flopped down as she looked at the ground. Her family lied to her. She looked back up at them, she had tears in her eyes.

"How long do we have to write that apology letter?" Winnie asked as her voice broke. Wanda sighed.

"Wait until you calm down before you write," responded Wanda. "Willie could start on his letter now. You both have until tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes ma'am," Winnie said in a low voice. Willie placed his arm around Winnie. Dracula felt kind of bad for crushing Winnie's dream, but he did what he had to do for her safety.

"You both can go to your room," said Wanda. "No TV for the rest of the day." Winnie knew that was coming, but she didn't care.

"Come on, Willie, let's go," Winnie walked out of the room with Willie following her afterward.

Abraham stood in the hallway, he heard everything. He had a satisfying smile on his face.

"_Well, I finally got that stupid detective out of my hair," _Abraham thought. _"Time to carry on with planning my master plan. Those monsters better say their goodbyes." _Abraham chuckled to himself and rolled away, completely satisfied with his actions.

* * *

Later that night, Winnie sat in her room and looked out her window. The entire room was dark. The only thing that lit the room up was the moonlight. The only sound Winnie could hear were her brothers howling at the moon. The werewolf girl was in no mood to howl.

She had no emotion whatsoever, she couldn't figure out how she should feel, it was all pointless for her anyways.

She had pretty much destroyed her reputation. Her parents were pretty upset with her, and so were Dracula and Mavis. She knew Ericka hated her now, which is a shame because she was really warming up to her. She also felt bad for dragging Willie into all this.

And quite possibly the worst thing that happened in the past few hours.

She destroyed her friendship with Dennis.

Winnie wanted to cry again, but she knew that would be pointless. She turned around and looked at her brother, who was sitting on the bed. He looked as glim as his sister.

"I really screwed things up, Willie," said Winnie. "I really ruined everything. All over a stupid game." Willie moved over next to Winnie.

"Don't say that sis," said Willie. "This is just a minor setback." Winnie gave her little brother a glare.

"Minor setback?!" Winnie asked in a stern tone. "Losing your best friend isn't a minor setback!" Willie moved away from her a little bit.

"Okay, you're still upset about this," said Willie. "I'll just leave you alone for a little bit."

"No!" Winnie cried. "Don't leave me, you're all I have left." Willie tilted his head.

"Really?" Willie asked. " What about your other friends?" Winnie's eyes began to fill up with tears again.

"Dennis was the only friend I had," Winnie said in a shaky voice. "And I ruined that!" Willie quickly hugged Winnie before she started crying.

"I'm here for you, big sis," said Willie. Winnie hugged back. The two sat in silence for an unknown amount of time. That ended when the two werewolves heard a knock on the door. Willie got up and answered it.

It was Vivien. She noticed how dark the room was.

"Geez," Vivien said to herself.

"What do you want?" Winnie asked in a somber tone.

"So, this is it, you're really gonna give up?" Vivien asked as she walked into the room. "After a little mishap?"

"I'm no detective, Vivien," responded Winnie. "I'm just a furry brat with too much time on her paws."

"That's what they want you to think," said Vivien. "They're trying to bring you down because they hate to be proven wrong." Winnie sat in silence.

"Everyone's against us, Vivi," said Willie. "There's nothing we can do now."

"Yeah, you're right," said Vivien. "Not alone, at least." Winnie's ears perked up.

"What do you mean?" asked Winnie.

"Come with me," responded Vivien. "Both of you."

"But we're supposed to be in our rooms," said Willie.

"I'll take full responsibility if you two get in trouble," Vivien told them as she walked out the room. Willie and Winnie looked at each other for a few seconds and followed her.

"What about Dennis?" asked Willie as he and Winnie followed Vivien.

"Forget about that dweeb," responded Vivien. "We don't need him." Winnie remained silent, she wanted to keep her mind off Dennis for her sanity. They eventually made it down to the lobby.

The trio successfully made it past all the monsters, including Dracula and Mavis, and left the hotel. When they were outside, they see a man standing before them. Vivien waved at him.

"Here they are, daddy!' Vivien exclaimed. "The two wolves I was telling you about." Vivien's father gave them a good look.

"Ah, I remember them," said Vivien's father. "They're the ones that busted you last year." Vivien blushed after being reminded of that event.

"Anyways, remember what I told you?" asked Vivien. "About Abraham?"

"Yes, I remember," responded Vivien's father. "I can't believe how foolish those monsters are."

"Finally, someone that agrees with us!" exclaimed Willie. Winnie shushed him.

"So, what's the plan, daddy?" asked Vivien.

"First, there's someone we need to see," responded Vivien's father. "She'll be able to help us."

"Who?" asked Winnie.

"You'll see," responded Vivien's father as he walked over to a car and opened the backdoor. "Get in," Vivien got in the car. Willie and Winnie hesitated.

"You guys can trust my daddy," said Vivien. "He's super helpful." Winnie and Willie looked at each other for a few seconds. Winnie sighed.

"I already lost everything," said Winnie as she walked to the car. "What more could I lose?" Willie followed her. The two got into the car and shut the door. Vivien's father started the car and drove away from the hotel. Winnie peeked her head out the window and looked at the hotel before she couldn't even see it anymore.

"_I'm so sorry Dennis," _Winnie thought. _"I'm so sorry, everyone. Once I do what I have to do, you'll never see me again."_ she sat in her seat and sighed.

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Wizard," said Willie.

"Oh please, call me Mr. Vulcan!" Vulcan told Willie

"So, who are we going to see, anyway?" asked Willie.

"A vampire I know," responded Vulcan. "I believe her name was Lydia." Winnie and Willie gasped. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Lydia? As in, Aunt Lydia?!" Winnie and Willie asked in unison. Vivien had a smug look on her face while Vulcan chuckled to himself.

* * *

_**Well now, that was pretty intense. **_

_**Looks like Winnie lost everything, will she be able to get it all back? **_

_**Will she be able to repair her friendship with Dennis?**_

_**What is Lydia going to do to help?**_

_**And what is Abraham Van Helsing's big plan?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Also, thanks to SlayerofCaesar7 for the name of Vivien's father as well as a little additional help. **_


	6. Going for a ride

**Sorry for the wait on this one, hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Dennis laid in his bed, he had trouble falling asleep after what happened a few hours ago. He had got into an argument with his best friend, Winnie, that never happened before.

He didn't know what to do. Should he go talk to her? Will that make her angry again, or sad? He practically lied to her about the "mysteries" she solved. He didn't know that would hurt her so much.

"Winnie…" Dennis said to himself. "I really hope we're still friends."

Eventually, Dennis decided that he should talk to his friend, just to check on her. He left his room and walked down the hallway, unaware of the surprise he was about to see.

* * *

How long has this drive been? Five minutes? Ten minutes? One hour? Winnie didn't care, she didn't care about anything. Not after what happened five hours ago.

"_I'm such an idiot_," Winnie thought to herself. _"I lost everything over some stupid game!" _Winnie felt like crying again, but she knew that would be pointless.

"Hey, sis?" Willie tapped Winnie on the shoulder to get her attention. "You okay?" Winnie sighed in sadness.

"No, Willie, I'm not okay," Winnie responded in a somber tone. "I'll never be okay, not after what I did."

"Hey, is everything okay back there?" Asked Vulcan. Vivien sighed.

"I didn't exactly explain everything that happened, daddy," responded Vivien.

"The only thing that needs to be said is that I made a big mistake," said Winnie. "A mistake that cost me everything. Everybody hates me now."

"Nobody hates you, sis," said Willie as he placed an arm around his older sister. "They're just not happy right now, but once you solve this case, they'll have HUGE smiles!" Winnie gave Willie a glare.

"Willie, I'm no detective," said Winnie. "All those mysteries were fake! I didn't really solve anything!"

"Your first case with Dennis was real," said Vivien. "You did a great job with that!" Winnie sighed.

"I got lucky," said Winnie as she looked down. "Willie had that collar with him."

"You were the first to be suspicious of Vivien," said Willie. Winnie sighed

"No offense to Vivien, but she had suspicion written all over her face," said Winnie. Vivien blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I didn't do a good job hiding it," said Vivien. "Mom would've done a better job than I would."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," said Willie. "Where is your mom?" Vivien sighed sadly and looked out the window.

"She died a while ago," Vivien said in a low voice. "A vampire that she thought was her friend literally stabbed her in the back over a petty competition. That's why I don't like vampires." Winnie looked at Vivien, feeling bad for her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Willie.

"Yeah," Vivien said. "I really don't like talking about that."

"Understandable," said Willie.

"Let's drop the subject, okay?" Asked Vulcan, not wanting to hear about the tragedy.

"Right, tell them about your plan, daddy!" Said Vivien.

"Well, we find Lydia," said Vulcan. "Then we kill Abraham!" Winnie's ears perked up.

"Kill?!" Exclaimed Winnie. "That's against monster law! You'll be set back a thousand years!"

"Who told you that nonsense, Dracula?!" Asked Vulcan. "Times changed!"

"Besides, we're just defending ourselves," said Vivien. "Good old fashion self defense."

"Surely there has to be a better way!" Said Winnie. "Can't we just figure out a way to expose him? Like maybe get him to talk about his plan?" Vivien smiled.

"There's the Winnie I know!" Exclaimed Vivien. "I knew that plan would work! I would never kill anyone!"

"Me neither!" Said Vulcan. Winnie sighed.

"I get it, you're trying to lift my spirits up and get me back into the case," said Winnie as she looked out the window. "Forget it, it's not working!"

"Winnie, please," said Willie. Begging his big sister.

"No!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Forget it, Willie, it's hopeless," said Vivien. "Winnie doesn't want to do the mystery, it's fine."

"Thank you, Vivien," said Winnie. Vivien wasn't done, however.

"Yeah, she was never a real detective," said Vivien, in a snarky tone. "Just a furry brat with a hat."

"Okay, no need to be mean," said Winnie in an annoyed tone.

"We might as well just turn around and give up," Vivien continued. "That's what Winnie would do."

"Can it, Vivi!" Winnie was getting angry. Vivien went in for the kill.

"She'll never be able to impress Dennis," she said with a smirk, "He'll be better off with someone else."

That did it, that got Winnie's blood boiling.

"Okay, that's it!" Winnie exclaimed. "I'm not going back! I'll prove to you that I can do this case and zing with Dennis!" Vivien smiled.

"There we go," said Vivien. "That trick always works!"

"That's my baby girl!" Said Vulcan. "Of course we're not gonna kill Abraham!"

"Who do you think we are, monsters?" Asked Vivien.

"Yeah," responded Willie. Vivien glared at him.

"That was a rhetorical question, my zing," she responded to him. Winnie blushed a bit, she couldn't believe she let Vivien trick her like that.

"Okay, you got me," said Winnie. "What do you guys have planned?"

"For starters, we'll be visiting Lydia," responded Vivien.

"And then what?" Asked Willie.

"...We don't know," Vivien and Vulcan said in unison.

"Seriously?!" Winnie asked. "Why did you drag me out here?!"

"For starters, I needed to knock some sense into you," responded Vivien. "Second, maybe Lydia could provide us some helpful tips on how to bust that Van Helsing loser."

"Why Lydia of all people?" Asked Winnie. "I'd figure she hated everyone."

"I don't think so," said Vulcan. "Pretty sure she likes me!"

"Get real, daddy," Vivien said with a huff.

"If you're not careful, honey, she could be your new mother," Vulcan chuckled while Vivien gagged. Willie chuckled a bit. "In all seriousness, Lydia's the only smart monster I know, besides myself, she can tell that human is up to no good."

"Finally, someone that agrees!" Said Willie.

"We can't assume someone is bad!" Said Winnie. "That's how we got in so much trouble!"

"You gotta work to expose him!" Said Vivien. "You gotta get on his good side."

"Yeah!" Said Willie. "Just like in the second Detective Jerry book!"

"We totally blew that, remember!?" Asked Winnie. "Abraham won't trust us now!"

"He trusts Ericka, maybe we can get her to expose him!" Said Vivien.

"How?" Asked Winnie. "Are you just pulling stuff out of your butt?"

"Ew, no, that's gross!" Responded Vivien.

"That was a rhetorical question," said Willie.

"Look, we're getting Lydia," said Vivien. "And she'll help us."

"You sure about this?" Asked Winnie.

"If you don't trust me, at least trust my daddy," responded Vivien.

"Time for me to use my classic Vulcan charm," said Vulcan. Vivien and Winnie rolled their eyes.

"Oh boy," Winnie said to herself. "I regret becoming a detective."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Dracula was still getting ready for the cruise. He felt bad for breaking Winnie's heart and destroying her dream.

"Dad?" Asked Mavis. "You okay?" Dracula sighed.

"I feel bad for what I did to Winnie earlier," responded Dracula.

"Me too, dad," said Mavis. "But Winnie was taking this detective thing too seriously. We had to do something!"

"I know," said Dracula. "I feel bad for lying to her." Mavis sighed and placed her hand on her father's shoulder.

"I'm sure Winnie will be okay," said Mavis. "By morning, she'll be happy again!"

"Maybe I should go check on her," said Draulca.

"She's probably asleep right now," said Mavis. "It's not like she's going to sneak out or anything."

"Yeah, you're right," said Draulca. "The hotel is heavily guarded, there's no way she can sneak out!"

"Mom! Papa Drac!" Exclaimed Dennis as he flew down the stairs. "Winnie's gone!"

"What?! Are you sure?!" Asked Mavis as she ran up to Dennis.

"I looked everywhere!" Exclaimed Dennis. "She's not anywhere!" Dracula and Mavis gave each other worried looks.

"Mavis, you search around the hotel, I search around Transylvania!" Dracula told his daughter as he transformed into a bat. "She couldn't have gotten far." Dracula flew out of the hotel to search for the werewolf girl.

"This is my fault," Dracula said to himself. "I should've never let this detective nonsense get to her head." Dracula continued to fly around Transylvania, just missing the car Winnie was in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and Abraham were discussing their plan to rid the monsters.

"So Ash, what's this big plan of yours?" Asked Abraham.

"We poison the monsters!" Responded Ash. Abraham was delighted by the plan.

"How do we do that?" Asked Abraham.

"First, we put garlic in the vampire's food," Ash began explaining his plan. "Then, we put silver in the Werewolves food! Now, what harms the Frankenstein monsters?"

"Speaking of werewolves, I still can't believe I got that annoying brat and her brother out of my hair," said Abraham as he chuckled. "You should've seen the look on her face! She knew she was screwed!"

"I'll admit, you got rid of her better than I could, Abraham," said Ash.

"Darn straight!" Abraham exclaimed as he rolled away. Ash still had one more thought.

"Uh, Abraham?" Ash called out

"Yes?"

"Do you remember our deal?" Asked Ash. "Ya know, once I help you with the monsters, you were gonna help me get my old body back." Abraham sighed and rolled up to Ash.

"For the last time, when all the monsters are dead, I'll help you!" Abraham told the snail. "Trust me." Abraham rolled out the room, leaving Ash alone.

"Can I really trust him?" Ash asked himself.

* * *

"We're here!" Vulcan announced as he pulled up in front of Lydia's house. Winnie and Willie were surprised.

"Huh, her house actually looks nice," said Winnie.

"Yeah, I thought it'll look like something that came from the underworld," said Willie

"You two are funny," said Vulcan. "Now let's get out of the car and get in the house." Vulcan opened the car door and stepped out. Vivien did the same thing.

"Come on, guys!" Vivien told them. Winnie and Willie looked at each other.

"Ready, sis?" Asked Willie.

"No regrets!" Responded Winnie as she stepped out of the car. Willie did the same thing.

The gang walked up to the door where Vulcan rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds, Lydia opened the door. She had the classic mean look to her face. The look that sends chills down anyone's spine, including Winnie's.

"What do you all want?" Lydia asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Actually, yes regrets," Winnie said to herself.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait on this one. I had a massive writer's block.**

**Anyways, it appears that Ash is having second thoughts about working with Abraham. Meanwhile, Dracula is searching for Winnie, he's unaware that she's at his sister's house. **

**Find out what happens in the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be as late.**


End file.
